Luna Minami draws a Big Fat Meanie/Beaten up by Mufasa
Transcript: *Susie Carmichael: Let's see what's on TV. * *Susie Carmichael: What? The Save-Ums? That show is a rip off to Teen Titans. I know, I will kill them with a bomb. *to: Lava World *Jazzi: Come on, let's save the world from Dr. Xaropé. *Susie Carmichael: (offscreen) Not on my watch. *Custard: Oh no, it's Susie Carmichael. *Susie Carmichael: That's right, I'm going to kill you all with a bomb because your show is not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon. *Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung: (together) No! (x40) Please don't kill us! *Susie Carmichael: It doesn't matter on what you think. Now I'm going to kill you 6 with a bomb. *(Susie Carmichael puts a bomb on the ground) *Susie Carmichael: The bomb is going to explode in 5...4...3...2...1...0! * *(The bomb explodes and kills the Save-Ums. The Save-Ums are dead with blood splattered everywhere and the vultures are eating their body) *Susie Carmichael: Yes! I killed the Save-Ums! Now to go home and watch Rocket Power! *to: The Lakeside *Luna: I'm going to watch The Save-Ums. *Paz the Penguin: We interrupt your program. Here's because: While the Wilbur credits were finishing up and Wilbur is doing his goodbye to the viewers, the Save-Ums were killed by Susie Carmichael, so the Save-Ums' show isn't coming up next on Discovery Kids. And if you want to watch the Save-Ums' show, get it on DVD. Let's skip to The Magic Schoolbus, followed by Toddworld, and later Hi-5, only on Discovery Kids! *Luna: (in Slippy's voice) Nooooooooooooooooo! *from Fire Emblem Fates plays in the background repeatingly *(Azura runs into the room to see Luna crying) *Azura: Luna, what's wrong? Why are you crying? *Luna: The Save-Ums are dead. *Azura: I'm sorry to see that happen. *(Azura becomes angry) *Azura: Wait, I know who did it. It's Susie Carmichael, she should get her ass kicked for that. *Gfourtx: Susie, why would you kill the Save-Ums?! *Susie Carmichael: Because I hated that show a lot! *Gfourtx: i do not care, you grounded for... *(Susie Carmichael breaks Gfourtx foot. A dust cloud forms and stars appear) *Gfourtx: (Sobbing) Susie how dare you break my foot now my foot is broken thanks a lot, kid! (Sniff) that does it! im calling your parents about this! And I'm now calling 911! (Crying) *Susie Carmichael: (In Kimberly the Pink Ranger's voice) Noooooooo! *Gfourtx: Hello, (sobs), this is Gfourtx! Can you please ground Susie Charmichael, because (sobbing loudly) she kill the save ums and made Luna cry! (Sniffing) and now she broke my le-he-he-he-he-heg! will you ground her! (Sniffing) Thanks, bye! (Sobbing) *Randy: (Does a Baragon roar) (Changes to Scary Voice) SUSIE CARMICHEAL! (X5) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! *bus is seen driving in Susie's 3 story house as scary sound effects play loudly *Randy: Susie Carmichael, how dare you kill the Save-Ums and broke Gfourtx's foot? That's it, you're grounded for giga serenity! *Lucy: Now someone is going to you up. Do you know who they are? I'll give you a hint. One has spikes and a horn on his head, one is a gorilla that goes on rampage, one is a professional wrestler, one is the heavyweight rock monster, one is the awaken smog beast, and one is the bug guy. Category:Episodes featuring the Save-Ums Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Short Videos Category:Episodes where Gfourtx is broken